1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a working head of a hydraulic tool and, more particularly, to a sliding connection between a ram and a frame of the working head.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,290 discloses a hydraulic tool having a movable ram. The C-shaped head of the tool has a dovetail key mounted in a vertical recess. The ram has a dovetail channel which receives the dovetail key to form a sliding connection between the ram and the head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,980 discloses a crimping tool having a frame with recesses and a lower die member, connected to a ram, which has two ribs that extend into the recesses. The ribs are provided to restrict rotation about the ram axis.
Hydraulic crimping tools having a C-head are known to exist in the art. The C-head of these tools is known to deflect due to the high force produced by the tool. Although the C-head can be designed to minimize this deflection, it still exists. When the head deflects, it is no longer aligned with the ram and the lower die holder. The Burndy division of FCI USA, Inc. sells the Y750 and the Y46 hydraulic compression tools which have a T track where the male profile is on the die holder and the female profile is on the head. This is referred to as an interior T track.
There is a desire to provide an alignment system to keep the die holder aligned during deflection of a C-head. Also, there does not exist an exterior T track where the male profile is on the head and the female profile is on the die holder. There is a desire to provide a frame head having an exterior T track design.